gupotopediafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Olcias98/brudnopis
Głupotźródła: Wojna w Nonsensopedii 2126 (II) Rozdział X - Proces Pod ścianą pojawił się strażnik. To nie był ten człowiek, który dowoził jedzenie i siano. To był uzbrojony osiłek z tygodniowym zarostem, który z pogardą patrzył na więźniów. Jasnowidzka zadrżała ze strachu a on splunął w jej kierunku. -Proces. Idźcie. Ale już!- warknął. Jasnowidzka, Ptok i mrowa posłusznie wstali, ale rzucili w jego kierunku bezradne spojrzenia. -A, zapomniałem. - powiedział i machnął ręką. Na ścianie pojawił sie portal.- Wchodzić. Podeszli z uginającymi się ze strachu nogami. Weszli do portalu i po chwili byli już w wielkiej sali sądowej. Teleportacja? Tu wszystko przestaje ludzi dziwić. Byli w Putinnove! Wtedy po raz ostatni w życiu spotkali się z Adminami - no, w tym życiu. Proces odbył się szybko. Kilkoro adminów po prostu wypłakało oczy, ale to nic nie dało. Prokurator i sędzia byli nieugięci. Jasnowidzka, jakby nigdy nic, podchodziła do każdego z sądzonych i żegnała się, mrugając porozumiewawczo okiem. Kto by pomyślał, że ma mądry pomysł! Em podszedł do Holly. Otworzył usta, ale ostatecznie spojrzał na nią ze zrezygnowaniem. Potem pochodził do każdego z zebranych, ale nic nie mówił. Wtedy zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Podszedł do prokuratora i napluł mu na buty. Rozdział XI - W Nonsensopedii Ciemnowidz był już pogodzony z faktem, że Admini stracą życie. Wiedziało o tym pół świata. Zadzwonił po raz ostatni do Jasnowidzki i innych. Czekali oni na realizację wyroku. Usłyszał kroki z korytarza. Wszedł spowrotem do szafy i w milczzeiu słuchał rozmów Deleca i kogoś jeszcze... nazwijmy go Skrajnym. -Zabici? - spytał Delec. -Jeszcze nie, czekają. - odparł Skrajny. -Ile można! To tylko kilka osób! - oburzył się Delec. -Był mały incydent... -Jaki znowu incydent?! -Em napluł prokuratorowi na buty. Delec milczał. Uznał sprawę sa faktycznie okropną. Tłumił w sobie złość. -Wyjdź. Skrajny wyszedł. Delec wrzasnął z oburzeniem i także wyszedł. Ciemnowidz westchnął z ulgą i znowu zasiadł do komputera. Rozdział XII - W oczekiwaniu na karę Jasnowidzka nerwowo obgryzała paznokcie. Del patrzył na nią pełen obrzydzenia. -To niezdrowe.- rzucił od niechcenia.- Ile brudu masz na tych paznokciach... Umrzesz od bakterii. -I tak umrę.- odparła i zaniosła się płaczem. Teraz wszyscy siedzieli w jednej celi. -Przestań!- warknęła Holly. -Nie! Nikt więcej ci prawdopodobnie nie będzie już się wypłakiwał!- rzuciła ze łzami Jasnowidzka. -Na litość boską! Ponosisz karę za inkluzjonizm, tyle! Należało się! Ale mi niby czemu?- powiedział Wasyl. -To jest straszne, mam dość. Kiedy wreszcie mnie zetną?- spytał Vae, zmęczony płaczem Jasnowidzki. Ta miała już tak opuchnięte oczy, że nawet nie zauważyła, jak do pomieszczenia wszedł strażnik. -Do portalu. Ale już!- wrzasnął wskazując na niebieską dziurę w ścianie. Wszyscy posłusznie wstali, a Em z odrazą spojrzał na strażnika. Ten tylko odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Teraz Admini stali w milczeniu na wielkiej sali egzekucyjnej. Cicho usiedli na ławie, gdzie mieli czekać na wykonawcę. Rozdział XIII - Kilka chwil na sali, kilka sekund w Nonsie. Okazało się, że do Twierdzy przyjechało mnóstwo reporterów z całego świata. jasnowidzka poszła na pierwszy ogień. -Przemowa, Ptok. Po postrzeleniu.- mruknęła do Ptoka, ale oni wszyscy mieli juz pomysły. -Za walczenie z Delecją Aleksandra Karolina Jasnowidząca "Chiaroveggente" po włosku, zostaje skazana na śmierć poprzez rozstrzelanie. - odezwał się jakiś głos. -Przyjmuję.- odparła Jasnowidzka. -Niech skazana podejdzie pod ścianę. Strzal oddany będzie w głowę.- odezwał się zowu tamten głos. -Za inkluzjonizm i za Nonsę. - szepnęła ze łzami w oczach, gdy nagle otwarły się drzwi. Gdy kat wiązał skazanej oczy do pomieszczenia wbiegła grupa harcerzy. Co, jak?! A może lepiej powiedzieć "Kto, dlaczego?!"? W nonsensopedii trochę wcześniej Rysław Nornicki wraz ze swymi harcerzami (około 5 tysięcy młodych Polaków) wysadził górne piętra siedziby Wikii, gdzie swe biura mieli VSTF-owie. Niedźwiedź95 (Misiek95) został wzięty do niewoli. Jak już wspomniano, do Twierdzy bowiem wzięto także tych, którzy nie popierali kogoś, kogo popiera obecny Admin. A teraz po polsku: Admini, którzy swego czasu nie popierali Niedźwiedzia, zostali aresztowani przez tych, którzy go popieraliby, gdyby byli w jego czasach w Nonsie. I ot, wydała się cała tajemnica. Rozdział XIV - JAK TO ŻYJĄ?! Delec był tak wnerwiony, że nikt nie mógł go powstrzymać przed pobiciem Skrajnego. -Jak to żyją?! Mówiłem, byś zadbał o to!!- wrzasnął. -Nie wiem jak to się stało!- odparł obolały Skrajny. -Oby ci te siniaki przypomniały następnym razem co robić. Zejdź mi z oczu. -Ale jest jeszcze jeden problem! Wysadzili piętra Wikii, gdzie byli VSTF-owie! Zginęło 12 staffów i 2 VSTF-ów! Niedźwiedzia nam zaknęli!- wrzasnął z rozpaczą Skrajny. Delec gotował się z wściekłości, ale teraz jego twarz przeciął żal i smutek. Zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć. Znał staffostwo, zał VSTF-ów, ubóstwiał Niedźwiedzia - czyli wszystko przeciw niemu. Próbował się jeszcze opanować, ale wyciągnął telefon i zrobił coś, czego nie zrobiłby nigdy. Może dlatego, bo do bystrych nie należał, ale co z tego , teraz pomyślał dobrze. Zadzwonił do Dela. Często go z nim mylono, ale teraz Delec nie miał takich problemów. Po prostu dzwonił, i tyle mu trzeba było do szczęścia. -Del, tu Delec, Delecjonista Naczelny, kumasz?- zaczął Delec. -Tak, to ty wydałeś na mnie i resztę wyrok. Ale nie jesteśmy głupi, harcerze zresztą też nie.- odparł Del głosem pełnym jadu. -Nie wypominaj mi błędów. Chciałem po prostu, byście zostali aresztowani, a akcja wymknęła mi się spod kontroli... Czekaj, ty żyjesz?!- krzyknął Delec, nie rozumiejąc, co Del miał na myśli, i co sam powiedział. -Żyję, bo harcerze Nornickiego wysadzili górne piętra, a twój kolega Skrajny nie wiedział, co robić. Ty też nie wiesz, a ze strażą nie ma kontaktu. Udało się mi i innym Adminom porozwalać im telefony. Nie zadzwonicie do nich.- powiedział Del i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. -Podaj mi kogoś do słuchawki, proszę.- mruknął Delec groźnie. -Niby dlaczego?- odparł Del i się rozłączył. Delec oszalał z wściekłości. Rozdział XV - Poza Twierdzą. Jasnowidzka była już poza Twierdzą. Sytuacja po prostu była niesamowita. Nagle strażnicy i wszyscy, którzy pracowali w Twierdzy, spanikowali. Gdy rozeszła się wieść o uwięzieniu Niedźwiedzia i śmierci 12 staffów po prostu rozpętała niezwykły popłoch. Nikt nie myślał o więźniach, którzy po prostu uciekli. Szkoda, że nie wszyscy, ale to też mało istotne - na nich był jeszcze czas. Stała obok Emdeggera, Holly, Katosza i Darienne Harner, której szczerze nienawidziła, może z tego powodu, że Darienne była on niej o 42 lata młodsza. Jasnowidzka jednak znowu wyglądała jak należy. Usłyszano nagle kroki mnóstwa ludzi. "Grupa" żołnierzy przybyła na ratunek i rozpoczęła obleganie Twierdzy. Ludzie, którzy w niej pracowali, uznali, że trzeba się skontaktować w dowódcą żołnierzy. Aleksandra słyszała tę rozmowę. Padały co chwila przekleństwa, a z drugiej strony słuchawki dobiegały rozpaczliwe okrzyki typu "Błagam, nie róbcie tego!". Dowódca się oddalił na bok i rozłączył. Jasnowidzka chyba wiedziała, co teraz. -Olka? Mogę cię o coś spytać?- zapytała Harner, która podeszła do Adminki. -Wal śmiało.- odparła Aleksandra z udawaną uprzejmością. -Dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz? Jasnowidzka nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Była mściwa i lubiła wypominać ludziom stare błędy, cechowała ją przeraźliwa zazdrość i chęć zemsty, niejednokrotnie dokonywała akcji tylko dlatego, bo kogoś nie lubiła. Westchnęła i odpowiedziała: -Sama nie wiem, przeczucie. -To może ŁASKAWIE raczysz mnie chociaż trochę normalniej traktować? Bo mam dość tego, że nawet mi "cześć' nie powiesz na ulicy, że mnie ignorujesz i że nie rozumiesz, jak bardzo chciałabym móc wrócić do pracy. Nigdy nie tęskniłaś za własną? Ach, zapomniałam, nie masz innej niż Nonsa.- syknęła Darienne. Twarz Jasnowidzki odwiedził gniew i jeszcze większa nienawiść. -Primo, na takiej przemowie zgody nie zorganizujesz. Secundo, mam cię normalnie traktować po tym, jak kilka dni temu naplułaś mi na moich oczach do posiłku. Tertio, właśnie mnie obraziłaś, mówiąc, że nie mam pracy, bo mam, i to dwie. Quatro, twój ton mówi sam za siebie, nie zmierzasz do pogodzenia się ze mną, a do upokorzenia mnie na oczach innych. Wystarczy?- powiedziała Jasnowidzka z dzikim gniewem w tonie. Darienne spojrzała na nią ze złością i odeszła, klnąc pod nosem. Poskarżyła się komuś, ów ktoś przyszedł, ów ktoś zaczął marudzić, ale ów ktoś się zniechęcił widząc, że Jasnowidzka bez najmniejszego zainteresowania patrzy na owego ktosia z pogardą w oczach. Ów ktoś chyba był żołnierzem, ale kogo to obchodzi. O 19.00 podano informację, że pozostali Administratorzy zostaną zwolnieni, Warunkiem było, że żołnierze zakończą oblężenie. Żaden im to warunek, skoro i tak mieli odejść. Jasnowidzka przygryzła wargę i czekała na moment, aż wyjdą. Otworzyły się jakieś drzwi i wszyscy uwięzieni wybiegli. Holly odetchnęła z ulgą, ale jakoś szczególnie się nie przejęła. Rozdział XVI - I co było dalej... Porwani wrócili do budynku Nonsensopedii. Na miejscu odnaleziono zwłoki Deleca, które zostały oplute przez większość zebranych. Sam Del złapał za komputer tego oto admina (byłego - no bo martwy!) i wyrzucił go przez okno. Jakoś nagle dziwnie cicho się zrobiło. Wyruszyli do budynku społecznego. Jedynie Jasnowidzka poszła gdzie indziej - na lądowisko, skąd odleciała do Rep. Opola. Ciemnowidz siedział we własnym pokoju i czyścił jeszcze sztylet z śladów krwi...